


Analemmata Illustrations

by Fitz_Empress



Series: Analemmata Series [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitz_Empress/pseuds/Fitz_Empress
Summary: My own personal illustrations for Analemmata (if one can call them illustrations).





	1. Note

I wanted to illustrate Analemmata with a bunch of screenshots from my Sims game. Once I figure out how to actually put the images on AO3, they will be posted here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have, like, context for this. I think it's really more of a test to see how to add a picture.

 

An image of Thrawn looking particularly smug, with the stars at his back and some holograms with various information on them. This isn't necessarily related to the story; I just thought it looked neat.


	3. Chapter 1, Color Splash

 

["Thrawn, reviewing the mission parameters on his datapad..."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723376/chapters/44409607)


End file.
